1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to crash test dummies and, more particularly, to a shoulder kit assembly for a crash test dummy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive, aviation, and other vehicle manufacturers conduct a wide variety of collision testing to measure the effects of a collision on a vehicle and its occupants. Through collision testing, a vehicle manufacturer gains valuable information that can be used to improve the vehicle, authorities examine vehicles to summit type approval, and consumer organizations provide information on vehicle safety ratings to the public.
Collision testing often involves the use of anthropomorphic test devices, better known as “crash test dummies”, to estimate a human's injury risk. The dummy must possess the general mechanical properties, dimensions, masses, joints, and joint stiffness of the humans of interest. In addition, they must possess sufficient mechanical impact response similitude and sensitivity to cause them to interact with the vehicle's interior in a human-like manner.
The crash test dummy typically includes a head assembly, spine assembly (including neck), rib cage assembly, abdomen, pelvis assembly, right and left arm assemblies, and right and left leg assemblies. Generally, the arm assembly has an upper arm assembly and a lower arm assembly. The upper arm assembly is typically connected to a shoulder assembly, which, in turn, is typically connected to the spine assembly.
Currently, some of these crash test dummies focus on frontal impact performance. In lateral impact conditions, these same crash test dummies suffer from a stiff metal upper arm bone that protects the rib cage from deformation and can generate high forces on the shoulder assembly. In addition, these crash test dummies do not have measurement channels that can monitor or assess forces on the shoulder assembly. Thus, there is a need in the art for a shoulder kit assembly for a crash test dummy that does not significantly influence the frontal impact shoulder performance of the dummy and allows improved lateral impact shoulder performance of the dummy.